Sugar Cube
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angelus. Even a slayer needs a break every now and then. COMPLETE.


**Don't Own A Thing. Just A Quick Nothing I Decided To Try My Hand At.**

Ever since the night she and Angel had decided to do the nasty, resulting in the loss of her lover's soul and unleashing Angelus back onto the world, Buffy hadn't been getting much sleep and the more time that went on, the more it was was affecting her. Not only did it make her feel sick and lousy, result in her grades failing and her relationships straining due to her increasing grouchiness, but it was also putting her and everyone else at risk. She was getting sloppy. No, she was sloppy, she'd passed 'getting' some time ago now. Last night she almost got the whole gang killed more times than she could count. It was all just a blur really. Especially after some newly awaken, newly awaken! just risen!, vamp got the upper hand in their fight and ended up knocking her out thanks to the corner of a headstone. Thanks to the lack of sleep and energy, the increasing uncaring filling her inside, the welcoming of rest... well, it actually worked and she ended up flat out dead to the world for hours. The most 'rest' she had gotten since... After she'd finally awoken, the gang called forth an emergency meeting. Something had to be done, that was obvious.

Buffy was worried about them, her friends, fellow companions in the fight never ending fight against evil as they patrolled Sunnydale without her tonight. They'd insisted and she really hadn't put up much of a fight this time. Sure, they'd been trying to talk her into something like this before but now... she just needed some damn sleep. If not, she wasn't going to be any use anyway.

With one hand Buffy began to fill the small white dixie cup up with water, the other reaching for the bottle of pills she'd gotten from Giles to help her get to sleep. She was sure she'd just pass out anyway but this wasn't a time for taking chances. She took two pills then paused before taking one more. She stuck out her tongue and made a face of disgust as she tasted the nasty medication, quickly gulping down what was left of her water, then a few more cup fulls trying to rid the taste.

Throwing the cup away, Buffy made sure the cap to the pill bottle was secure then stashed it away as well. Her arms went out to her side and her head tilted back as she tried to stretch and loosen herself up a bit. Somewhere in the middle of popping body parts, Buffy felt the first tingles of the meds kicking in. She gave it a moment of worry, it was just another reminder her slayer powers were way, way off, then shrugged it off.

Buffy was sure her bed had never looked more inviting than it did right now. She stumbled over toward it, lazily throwing back the covers then piling in. Her eyes were already drooping, her body overcoming to the comfort of sleeping, she was sure as soon as her head hit the pillow she'd be done for it.

And that was might fine with her.

OoOoO

Buffy didn't know how long she'd actually managed to get lost in a dreamless slumber, but it wasn't long enough. She wasn't fully awake yet but things were becoming a little more clear to her with every heartbeat. The fact she wasn't alone, the cool familiar body now beside her in the bed, the fact that it was the same body but not the same person running the show, what he was probably doing here and her annoyance at it all.

The one time she was given to get some rest the one person who could snap her out of the darkness had to show up.

She hadn't seen him in a few weeks actually, but she knew he hadn't gone far. And that he wasn't done with her. But why he had to go about returning tonight...

"You smell... off."

Buffy's eyes opened the tiniest amount and she shot daggers from the slits.

He ignored, leaning closer to her, his eyes closing as he gave her another good sniff. "Medication, are you sick, lover?"

Buffy closed her eyes and grumbled under her breath for a moment. "No. Not exactly," she answered, her voice sounding strange to her ears. She didn't know if it was her actual voice, whatever was causing it to sound distant, a combination of both... "More like deathly tired."

His hand came up, brushing her bands from her face.

Buffy's head turned and bit him. "I need to sleep. Go away."

Angelus shook his finger as it pulsated with pain. The girl had bite. When it subsided, he made himself more comfortable beside her on the bed, then leaned into her. "You don't want that," he whispered, his lips coming out to nibble along her jawline.

She tried to push him away but her arms were too tired to put any strength behind it, hell, she couldn't even seem to keep them up. "I need to sleep," she told him again, a little whine shining through with the words.

He smiled, teasing her far too tempting neck. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work."

Buffy didn't reply as he continued using that magically mouth of her, tasting every inch of skin currently available to him. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his whole body move, coming to rest above her, his hands and lips returning to her. "Fine," she told him. "Don't mind me."

He chuckled. "Deal."


End file.
